Damaged or torn soft-tissues, such as tendons, ligaments, and muscles, can be difficult to repair. While traditional sutures may be used to repair damaged or torn soft-tissue, the repeated strain and tension experienced by tendons and other soft-tissues often cause the sutures to fail. Accordingly, traditional sutures usually require extensive reinforcement in order to be employed for repairing soft-tissue, especially when the sutures are used to reattach soft-tissue to bone. Conventional reinforcement configurations often increase the overall complexity of a surgical procedure and often result in extra incisions, drilling, and anchoring, thus potentially adversely affecting adjacent tissues and the patient's recovery time.